Of Strumpets And Pirates
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: {Sleeping Hook AU} Set in 1905; Aurora is the owner of London's finest brothel and when she's saved by a mysterious pirate from a disgusting drunk trying to force himself on her, she gives the services of her girls to him and his men for the evening; but Killian only has eyes for one of the girls. Rated M for profanity and smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**~ I was on Tumblr looking at Sleeping Hook when a crazy idea came into my head and this is it. Ehehe. Enjoy! ~**

* * *

"Your drink." The bartender said as he set the glass down in front of Aurora who flashed him a tiny smile in return. She coiled her delicate fingers around the champagne flute and bought it to her mouth, taking a tentative sip of the sweet liquid, her painted lips leaving a mark on the glass.

She placed the glass down on the bar and turned on her stool, eyes scanning the room. Men, some locals to her fine establishment, sat on the couches with girls draped across their laps, lips at their necks. The familiar scent of cigar smoke filled the air and danced into her nostrils as she inhaled a deep breath.

Aurora fisted a hand into her deep red skirts and lifted them only slightly so she could step off of the stool and exit the room. The carpets in the place were carpeted a deep crimson that matched the curtains in all the rooms of the brothel.

As she shifted further into the house, through the hallways, she was greeted by the faint yet familiar cries of carnal pleasure that came from behind the doors she passed. Tonight seemed to be a good night for business.

The woman reached the back exit to the place that lead out into the alley, boxes and trash scattered around everywhere. She sucked in a lungful of fresh air that felt amazing after spending hours in that stuffy, smoky room.

Aurora leaned against the stone wall next to the door, shivering as the cool stone hit the bare skin of her arms, and her eyelids fluttered shut as she took deep, refreshing breaths.

A moment later, she could feel something cool and sharp probing her throat and her eyes snapped open. A man in his late thirties stood before her, the stench of alcohol filling her nostrils as he grabbed her shoulder hard, knife pressing against her throat.

She began to pant with apprehension, desperately trying to think of a way to escape this man. As he spoke, his words slurred. "Well you sure are pretty." He chuckled to himself and grinned a toothless grin.

The girl whimpered as he forced himself on her, pinning her against the wall as his tongue invaded her mouth and she almost gagged from the taste of cheap bourbon and cigars.

He shifted so he could pin her hands above her head with a single hand, the other moving to her skirts where he clumsily began to lift them.

She cringed and tore her mouth from his, screaming for help from anyone. Aurora could certainly hold her own against the men who tried it on with her in the brothel, but this man was fat and had her tiny form crushed against the wall so she couldn't move.

Just as he was about to undo his trousers, a deep, almost threatening voice came from the mouth of the alley. "Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

Aurora glanced down the alley. The face of the man was masked by the darkness of the night, the street lamp just unable to light his features. The drunk who had Aurora pinned scoffed in annoyance. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, it has everything to do with me. You're about to traumatise that poor woman."

The drunk pulled away from Aurora and she gasped for air the best she could in her tight corset. Tiny bumps protruded on her skin as the cool air hit it. The drunk lifted his pocket knife to the man, threatening him but the man only guffawed in response.

"Just what do you expect to do with that letter opener, mate?"

"Kill you so I can move back on with what I was doing."

A snigger and the man moved into the alley until the bright moonlight struck his form. His hair was as dark as the stubble on his chin, his eyes a piercing blue that were set into narrow slits unlike his mouth that was a smug grin. It took only a moments glance for Aurora to realise he was a pirate.

He drew his sword and the tip of it kissed the drunk's neck, a tiny bead of blood oozing from it. The drunk lifted his hands in defeat and stumbled back away. "She's all yours." Was all he said before he broke into a run past the pirate. Once he out of site, the pirate turned to Aurora who was slumped against the wall and panting with relief.

"You alright, love?"

"Y-Yes..Thank you."

"Ah, it was nothing." He paused to extend a hand. "Killian."

She placed her hand in his, a small smile upon her lips. "Aurora."

He bowed and kissed her hand, mocking a gentlemen that she knew he wasn't. "You're a pirate?" She asked once he was stood straight again and a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his lips, his arms splaying outward. "That I am."

"Well, what are you doing in London? Shouldn't you be at sea?"

"My crew and I decided to set anchor and see what sites London had to offer."

"Seen anything you like?"

"Just one thing." He said with a devilish smirk curving his lips as his cerulean irises scanned over her form. A flush burned her cheeks and after a moment, she said, "Well, why don't you bring some men back here. This here is my brothel, and I'd like to give you my thanks for saving me by offering the services of my girls to you and your men."

He cocked a thick brow. "From what I hear, you're pretty full up." The pirate was referring to the pleasured cries that could be heard from even out here in the alley, though they were only faint.

"It'll be easy enough to clear them out I'm sure. Be back here in an hour with your men and my girls will be here waiting." She flashed him a ghost of a smirk and he lifted a hand to twist a curled lock around his thick forefinger. "They'll be here." He mumbled in an exaggerated lascivious tone.

"Thank you again. People don't take risks for anyone around here." She said as he walked away, causing him to glance over his shoulder and grin deviously. "Well, I'm not from around here."

* * *

It was easy enough to get the men to leave, and within the hour the girls had quickly washed and redressed themselves in time for the pirate and his men.

Aurora felt an unfamiliar bubble of excitement as the door to the brothel was knocked upon. "Charlotte. Theresa. Get the door, will you?" She ordered and two of her finest girls left the large living room that was filled with most of her girls.

Aurora herself sat at the bar and smiled to herself as she heard laughing and jeering from the hallway, and moments later a large group of men entered the room led by their captain, Killian.

She slipped off her stool and splayed her arms open, a welcoming grin on her lips. "Gentlemen! Welcome. My girls are at your service. We have all kinds of women to satisfy all kinds of needs." At that, the men of Killian's crew were led away by Aurora's girls, some taken to the rooms and some to the couches.

Theresa and Charlotte were the only girls who had stayed by Aurora's side;they were the ones Aurora saved for special guests. Killian bowed before Aurora, a devilish glint in his eye and a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Milady."

"It's good to see you again, Captain." She replied, a ghost of a smirk on her own freshly painted lips. She gestured to Charlotte and Theresa and they moved to Killian's side, clinging to him and pressing their lips to his neck and cheeks.

They really were very beautiful. Charlotte had pale blond curls that contrasted with her tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes that matched the gem in her necklace. She had a small chest, but her beauty made up for it.

Theresa, on the other hand, was her opposite. Midnight black hair and eyes so dark they almost matched it. Her skin was pale as snow and her breasts were larger than most of the other girls' and they hung over the line of her pale pink corset when she breathed.

Two magnificent girls, but neither had anything that could compare to the beauty of Aurora so Killian graciously denied them. "Perhaps later, girls. For now, I'd like to have a drink with your mistress." He turned his attentions back to Aurora who had a slender brow cocked. She gestured for Theresa and Charlotte to busy themselves with the other men before she slid back onto her stool at the bar, Killian taking the one next to her.

She tentatively sipped at her champagne, Killian's intense gaze fixated on her own. There was something in his eyes - lust. His pupils were dilated and she could tell he was trying to control his breathing. _Do I really have such an affect on him? _She questioned herself.

"There are plenty of girls here, Killian. Take your pick." A small smirk curved her scarlet red lips.

"Ah, yes. But there's a reason I'm not taking any of them to bed." His tongue darted out over his lips to wet them and, resting a forearm on the bar, he leaned in closer to her so their faces were barely apart and she could feel his warm breath tickling her face.

She attempted and failed to keep her breathing calm at his closeness, her words coming out as no more than a whisper. "And what would the reason be?"

He shifted forward the tiniest of fractions so their lips were hovering over one another's. "They're not you." He breathed. Killian moved a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb, sending a shiver down Aurora's spine.

"I am the mistress of this house. I don't dally with the guests; that's the girls' job." She paused to steady her erratic breathing, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "But I guess I could make an exception for the one who so kindly saved me earlier. Ask Charlotte to show you to my bedroom in 15 minutes."

She slid off the chair with a coy smile and sauntered out of the room, catching a glimpse of him checking out the rear view as she glanced over her shoulder on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

~ **SMUT WARNING. ~**

* * *

Killian was guided through the halls and up two sets of stairs approximately 15 minutes later. Charlotte and Theresa had their arms looped through his, giggles escaping them as they walked along.

When they finally came to a halt in front of a large chestnut door on the third floor at the end of the hall, the two girls flashed him a sly wink and left him stood at the door as they walked away. He inhaled a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

After a moment, he heard a quiet "Come in." From the other side and twisted the knob in his hand before pushing the door open.

The room was massive in comparison to any other he'd ever been in. Deep crimson curtain were closed over tall windows. The carpet was a pale cream that matched the furniture near the ornate fireplace that blazed at one side of the room, filling it with warmth.

On the other side was a chestnut door he guessed went into a washroom and a big oak wardrobe. Candles were lit and scattered around on the different surfaces, bringing a warm and welcoming glow to the room.

When his eyes finally rested upon Aurora, he could already feel his trousers beginning to tighten.

She was laid naked on her back, her head resting against the headboard. The pins from her hair had been removed so mousy brown curls cascaded over her shoulder. Scarlet rose petals were scattered on the bed and over her form, covering the apex of her thighs and some of her breasts.

To Killian, she looked like a goddess. Like Aphrodite, the Grecian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. He'd heard about the goddess on his travels and this woman in front of him seemed to fit the description of her perfectly.

Aurora was looking at him with hooded eyes filled with concupiscence, her chest moving quickly with anticipation, causing a few petals to fall from their place. "You're still dressed." She breathed after a long moment of silence. At that, a devilish smirk curved his lips and he kicked the door shut with a foot as he began to shed his clothing.

He heaved a small sigh of relief as he shed his trousers, his hard cock springing free. Aurora beckoned him to her with a finger and he obliged, crawling across the bed until he reached her.

Killian brushed his lips to her own, the kiss slow at first but quickly moving into something more fervid and wanton. Her hand found his hair and she tugged at it as his lips moved to her neck and kissed hungrily at the porcelain pale skin there.

One of his hands was exploring her body, feeling every curve of it and brushing the petals away as he went until he reached the space between her thighs. Killian brushed the petals that were there away, Aurora allowing a soft whimper to escape her as his fingers brushed her slick folds.

The sound was so innocent, so unfamiliar. He wasn't used to such a teasing manner with the wenches he'd been with, nor she with the men she'd been with. It was usually just straight to it and hoping you didn't get any diseases, or in Aurora's case, pregnant.

His thick fingers probed at her sex, massaging her folds and earning him a soft moan and the buck of her hips against his hand as his teeth clasped around her pert nipple. He tugged it gently with his teeth as his free hand began to work the other.

Aurora was lost in the moment, writhing on the bed beneath him as he teased her most sensitive areas. It had never been like this. Never had a man appreciated her like this before.

She began to ache with need for him. "Killian..." Aurora's voice was barely a whisper. "Killian, I need...I need..." She couldn't seem to fathom the words she required to finish her sentence; but he understood all the same.

He tugged moved his lips to hers once more, one hand planted on the headboard to keep him from putting his full weight on her as he moved his other hand to position himself at her fervid entrance, eyes fixated on her own as she laced her legs around his waist.

Slowly, he eased himself into her, earning a loud moan of appreciation from her that he returned with a throaty groan of his own at how taut and ardent her walls were around him.

He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size before he pulled out to the tip and plunged back into her. Aurora's hips bucked against him to coincide with his thrusts as he began a steady rhythm. He planted his free hand beside her head as he picked up pace and she shifted her legs to pull him deeper into her, crying out as he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her.

The only sounds filling the air were that of the fire crackling, flesh slapping flesh and the varying pitches of pleasured cries coming from both of them.

Aurora dug her fingers into Killian's back, leaving little crescent moons from where her nails had been.

Placing her hands on his chest, she flipped him onto his back. At first, he began to protest before he realised her plans. She quickly straddled his hips, resting her hands on his chest as she eased herself onto him once more. Killian's eyes snapped shut as she rocked her hips against his own.

He placed his hands on her creamy white thighs and bobbed her along his cock, making her moan out his name as her head tipped back.

Killian could feel he was nearing to release and began to pick up his pace as well as moving a hand to the apex of her thighs and massaging her swollen mound, intent on making her reach orgasm before he did.

Aurora whimpered and moaned, a shudder running through her. She cried out his name and some profanity along with it as she finally reached orgasm, spiralling into carnal bliss as her fingers clawed at his chiseled torso.

The sight of her writhing form atop him was all Killian needed to find his own release two thrusts later, a strangled groan escaping him as he spilled his load into her.

She climbed off of him and slumped into place beside him, her chest heaving with her panting and rose petals sticking to the thin sheen of sweat that layered her body.

Once his breathing had calmed, Killian twisted onto his side propped up by an elbow and Aurora mimicked his movements, brushing away a crimson petal that stuck to his sweaty shoulder. "I think you may just be the best fuck I've had." He said in a breathless tone and she giggled in response to his words.

"You mustn't have been with very good whores then, dear Killian." A thick brow cocked at her words, making her grin with playful mischief.

"How did you become so good at this?" He asked, genuinely intrigued as to how one so beautiful ended up in a place like this. She could have any man she wanted.

"My mother sold me to this place when I was just 15. The previous owner, Madame Sapphire, trained me on the art of pleasure until I was 17. She left this place to me when she died- Lord knows why- And I made it my own."

"So you're the new Madame Sapphire?" A chuckle escaped him as he spoke and her grin broadened.

"Nope. That was _her _name. Lady Silk they call me. You're one of the very few men who know my real name. But you merited that when you saved me this evening."

"Ah, that was nothing." Killian's shoulder lifted and dropped in a nonchalant shrug and his glance flickered away from hers.

Aurora tipped his chin until those magnificent blue eyes were looking back into her own, a weak smile curving her lips as she spoke. "It was _not_ nothing. That drunken bastard would have raped me, maybe even killed me. You saved me from that, and that is a debt I could never repay."

Her words seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't see what he did this evening as good. He saw it as merely helping a damsel in distress. From a young age, Killian was never praised for any good he did, so since then he hadn't done any good. He lived a life of piracy; of being a no good scoundrel. And he liked it.

He never interfered with other people, but that evening he helped an innocent girl get out of a traumatic experience. He didn't even know her. "You're welcome, Aurora." He replied after a moments silence, tugging the silk sheet from under them and draping it over their bodies.

Aurora shuffled closer to him, feeling as exhausted as Killian did, and he draped an arm over her shoulder.

It wasn't long after that when they both fell to sleep, the fire warming them as they fell into an uninterrupted slumber and the sound of soft snoring filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Sorry for the late update! College has been busy, but here's the final chapter. Enjoooy.~**_

* * *

A stream of offending sunlight came through a large gap in the thick curtains and struck Aurora's face, pulling her from her sweet dreams and making her elicit a quiet grumble. "Oh, sun, go away and leave me to sleep a moment longer."

She heard a soft chuckle from next to her as Killian was also tugged from slumber, moving his body so a sluggish arm could be draped over her. "Mmn, good morning, my lady."

"Lady? I see none." Aurora applied with amusement slipping into her tired tone. Killian's lips pulled into a grin and he glanced up at her with sleepy eyes. "Well, your eyes _are_ closed, love."

At that she reluctantly blinked her eyes open and fixated her gaze onto him, a slow smirk curving her roseate lips. "You're right, I see a lady now." Her voice was as playful as her devilish grin. Killian gasped with feigned hurt. "Are you insinuating I'm a woman?"

A jovial giggle escaped Aurora and she nodded, capturing her lower lip between her blunted incisors. Killian shuffled closer so he could nip at the lobe of her ear, bringing forward another giggle Aurora had failed to stifle before he mumbled into her ear. "My dear, if I was a woman I wouldn't exactly be laying here naked with you, now would I?"

She was about to reply when he surprised her with a gentle kiss to her lips. Her lips were the softest and sweetest he'd ever kissed, he thought almost absently to himself. He'd kiss her all day if he could. _If I could._ He thought and a soft groan of annoyance escaped him as he hesitantly pulled his lips from hers.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked, brows furrowing in confusion. "I have to leave." He simply said and Aurora pushed to a sitting position, Killian mirroring her movements.

"So soon?" Her eyes were fixed on his own and in them she could see the faint sign of what looked like hurt. She was sure the same emotion was visible in her own pale blue irises, but she didn't care. Her mind could find no answer why, but she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"I must get back to my ship." Was all he said. She cast her glance from his and said nothing in reply, causing the man to emit a soft, solemn sigh. "Aurora, please-"

"You should go." She cut him off. "You must get back to your ship, Killian." Though the sun on her back was warm, Aurora felt...somewhat cold inside.

Without another word, Killian stood, not bothering about being nude in front of her as he began to shuffle around the room and pull his clothing back on. He was aware of the occasional glances she'd spare him, but said nothing more while he dressed. He'd clearly upset the girl, and he shouldn't care. He never cared; so why did he feel guilt niggling at him inside?

He stopped dead at the door as he cracked it open, turning on his heel to look back at her. "Aurora?" He said and she glanced up at him with an impassive expression. "Thank you. I had the best of times last night."

She cast him a nod farewell and with that he was out the door. Her heart seemed to sink in her chest as her body slumped back onto the bed sheets.

Killian had gotten not three steps down the hall when he realised something. There was a time, a few years ago when he'd felt somewhat like this about a woman, only it wasn't as strong as it was now. He'd made port on one of the islands in the Caribbean where he met a bar wench by the name of Milah. Within just a few hours she'd enchanted him with her beauty and spirit.

He'd been drunk that night, but still managed to make her scream his name in the bedroom. He was younger and chose to follow his heart that next morning. He'd invited her to join him on her travels so they could live out their lives together; only she refused.

She told him then of her child and husband waiting for her at home. She'd never told him of her family before and he'd been genuinely hurt by her confession because he allowed himself to love her, or have some inkling of love, in his drunken stupor.

And here Killian was. Hating himself for liking this strumpet, but unable to stop himself from flinging open the door to her room once more with a groan, chest heaving a fraction from anxiety as he announced "Come with me."

Aurora blinked in surprise, shuffling to sit, mouth opening and closing a few times as she attempted to pull together her thoughts. "No." She shook her head to herself. "I mean.. Why?"

He laughed softly to himself and threw up his arms. "Why not? I want to get you out of this place, Aurora. A wonder like you doesn't belong here... Let me set you free." There was a long silence in the room as she contemplated his offer. She wanted to leave more than anything, but should she?

She had never been to the coast once, let alone on the sea. And with _pirates?_ Pirates that she didn't know? And what of her girls? Yes, she could allow Theresa and Charlotte to co-own this place as she planned too if she died; they would become Lady Lavender and Lady Diamond. But would they take good care of the other girls?

Yes. Of course they would. Killian was despairing inside as he eagerly awaited his answer. He shuffled across the room after shutting the door behind him and Aurora felt the bed sink down slightly as he sat down next to her. He clasped her hand in his own, tone gentle as he spoke."Aurora. I understand you're hesitant at the idea, but I want nothing more than to make you happy, as you _deserve _to be happy. And hey- with moves in the bedroom like the ones you have, you'll make me happy too." He winked slyly along with his final words and a quiet giggle escaped her. _Damn him for being so charming. _She thought to herself.

"Okay." Her voice was barely audible but he still heard it as though it had been shouted into his ear. His stomach felt strange and fluttery as she pressed her lips to his own. _Oh, stop being acting so happy about it. You're acting like a big girl, idiot._ He chided himself but the thoughts ghosted away as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer.

* * *

The two had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment after that and Killian had joined her under the sheets once more. A few hours later and Aurora had dressed and ventured downstairs with Killian. It was almost noon yet nobody else was awake.

She found Charlotte and Theresa, the ones she was looking for, laid on one of the sofas in the large living room. They were laid next to each other on their sides, Theresa's arm draped over Charlotte's equally tiny frame and they were clearly naked underneath the blanket draped over them. Aurora knew for some time they were together, both having preferences for women, and she found it sweet. They were her friends, and if they were happy then so was she.

And hey- maybe they'd run this place better together as one than as two separate people.

"Well there's something I haven't seen in a while." Killian commented once he saw the two girls, a small smirk on his lips. Aurora simply rolled her eyes and gently shook the girls awake. By now, the crew and her other girls were starting to wake around the house.

The two girls rose to a sitting position, Charlotte covering herself with the blanket while Theresa simply allowed it to drape over legs while her breasts were on show. Aurora heard Killian cough awkwardly behind her. "Girls. I'm leaving with Killian."

"What?!" They said in unison. Clearly the news had woken them up more. "Hush now. I want you both to run this place when I'm gone, okay? You need no explanation why I'm leaving, but I need your promise that you'll take care of this place."

Theresa seemed as though she wanted to protest and attempt to convince Aurora to stay, but Charlotte turned to her lover and flashed her a look Aurora couldn't catch, but it made Theresa hold her tongue. "When will you return?" Charlotte questioned once she'd turned back to her boss.

Aurora glanced nervously to her fiddling hands, biting down on her lip as she looked guiltily back to the girls. Killian was by her side now, taking one of hands into his own and pressing a light kiss to her temple. It seemed to calm her. "I won't be coming back."

The girls both looked like they wanted to say something else, to beg her to stay, but they knew her too well. They knew how stubborn Aurora was.

Charlotte stood with the blanket around her and pulled Aurora into a tight embrace. Theresa, too, stood and though she was now completely uncovered, she wrapped her arms around both girls. Aurora hand slipped from Killian's a moment as she hugged the girls back, Killian feeling rather awkward.

"I'm proud of you." Theresa mumbled. "You're finally getting out of here." The words made the mistress of the house grin broadly to herself. It felt so good to have her approval on the matter.

* * *

Strong arms snaked around Aurora's waist from behind as she stood on the deck of The Jolly Roger, lips being pressed to her cheek. "I'm so glad you decided to join me." Killian mumbled into her ear.

It had been a sad goodbye when she was leaving her home, but a she didn't regret it. Not one bit. She had spent most of her life in that place, wanting to be free, but never having the courage to go. She had dreamed of going on adventures and travelling the world. Now was her chance to do that and she would do it with the one man out of the hundreds she'd taken to bed that she actually cared for.

And maybe, she wondered, he cared for her too. _He did bring me with him after all._ She told herself. And in that moment, she knew she was finally going to be happy. _Finally_ going to be _free._

**_~So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this little story. ~_**


End file.
